


The Contract

by PurplePanda



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePanda/pseuds/PurplePanda
Summary: Both James and Liam are control freaks in their own way, but one thing they both know is they bring out a side in each other no one has before. The Contract would allow them to fulfil this and stick to the rules, but can either of them manage it!
Relationships: James Nightingale/Liam Donovan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Knocking on the club office door James swallowed hard, he had made a mistake when he had ended whatever it was that he and Liam had, he in all honesty, missed him. He could hear music coming from the office but Liam didn't call him in or answer his knock. He pushed the door and went inside anyway, the dart shot past his head and he glanced at the dartboard, seeing his picture he frowned before turning back to his former lover "I am not sure I approve of my photo being used for target practice"

"Would you rather I threw them at you?" Liam answered

"If you want me to get you sent down for fifteen years, go for it"

"Why are you here James?"

"To discuss business" James replied "We are still partners"

"We have a contract, we have nothing to discuss"

"I beg to differ, are there any issues?"

"Nope, if there was I would phone you"

"Anyone not paying?"

"I would phone you"

"Any issues with the hired help?"

"No, I would phone you" he chucked another dart and James glanced to where it went through his eye on the photo "I'll ask again, why are you here James?"

"I have told you"

"No you haven't, you have given me some cock and bull about the business"

"Maybe I felt we needed a chat"

"And when do you ever chat?"

"Liam, I-"

"I know what it is" he walked over to retrieve his darts and turned back to face him "You are trying to get a shag"

"Not at all-"

"It makes perfect sense" he interrupted "John-Paul didn't quite cut it so you come back to me"

"That is ridiculous"

"Is it?" Liam placed the darts to the desk and moved closer to James, ever so slightly out of his reach "So you are not stood there imagining what it would be like to get me naked again?"

"Absolutely not" James replied and Liam stepped even closer

"See I think, nobody else quite does it like I do" he grabbed his collars and smiled "You are always the dominant one in a relationship, the one making the demands but then in came me and I, well I blew your mind, because I dominated you"

"This is ludicrous"

"I fucked you in ways you can't even imagine and now, you are desperate for me to do it again".

James went to move into Liam's lips and he took a step backwards "See you James" he laughed before picking up the darts and throwing them once again.

...

James sat on his sofa, sipping his high class wine, listening to opera and eating his chicken confit, he was annoyed at how easily Liam had read him, how he had walked all over him but here he was thinking about him like a silly teenage girl, thinking over the conversation, better retorts entered his mind. Hearing the knock on the door, he moved over to the kitchen and placed his wine and near to empty plate to the side and turned his music off before heading to answer it "Liam" he smiled, surprised to see him "Do you want to come in?"

"No" he replied sternly, holding out a big brown envelope

"What is this?"

"A contract"

"For what?" James asked

"To start up our indiscretions again"

"I don't follow"

"You want to get me into bed, these are my terms and conditions"

"You have contracted our sex life"

"Yes"

"And what if I chose not to sign?"

"Then we don't have sex"

"Liam I am a lawyer, you can't seriously be expecting me to sign this?"

"That's your choice James, I will be at home when you have signed it"

Liam left and James looked down at the envelope, the words across it read 'Mr Nightingale--The Contract'.

He sighed before pulling it out and beginning to read the words.


	2. Chapter 2

In order for both parties to fulfil their needs and desires, Mr James Nightingale and Mr Liam Donovan will therefore enter into these terms and conditions:

Mr James Nightingale will:

I: Agree not to engage in sexual relations with any other person 

II: Be available to participate in sexual relations whenever required 

III: Shall not participate in own sexual gratification 

IV: Participate in sexual relations at least four times a week, when instructed 

V: Participate in sexual relations at least once a week in an area that is not a bedroom

VI: Be submissive in sexual relations whenever required 

VII: Be open to using sexual equipment when required 

VII: Will give four weeks notice to terminate the contract 

Signed:

Mr Liam Donovan will:

I: Provide a high sexual experience whenever he feels appropriate 

Signed:

... 

James read over the terms of the contract, this was utterly shocking, it was laughable that Liam thought he would ever consider signing something like this. Yet here he was considering it, although he had full intentions of making some major changes to it. He had headed straight round to see Liam, who had led him through to his kitchen, he took the contract out and put it onto the counter "You can't actually believe for one second I would sign this?" 

"Problem?" 

"Well yes, eight actually" 

"Go on then" 

"Firstly, who are you to tell me who I can and can't have sex with" he pointed to number one on the contract and a gorgeous smirk crossed Liam's face "and why is that not on your agreement?" 

"You were the one that cheated, that one is definitely staying" 

"And I am not some sex toy you can pick up and put down when you want and I can't participate in my own sexual gratification, you are dictating what I can do with my own two hands?" 

"No, I am dictating what you can't do, I can't expect the best from you, if you are giving yourself a little treat can I now?" 

"This is ludicrous Liam, you are scheduling how often and the location of where we have sex?" 

"Yes" 

"Be submissive?" he asked and before Liam could answer James frowned "And what do you mean by sexual equipment?" 

"Handcuffs, whips, maybe some rope for starters, I am sure we can be imaginative" 

"Imaginative, I think that's an understatement" 

"Anything else?" 

"Four weeks notice if I decide to end things between us?" 

"Why?" he frowned "Do you think eight would be more appropriate?" 

"This is laughable Liam" James slammed his hand down onto the contract "And why is there eight parts for me to sign and this one ridiculous part to yours, provide a high sexual experience" 

"Always" 

"I'm not signing this" 

"The door is there then" 

"Excuse me?" 

"You don't want to sign it, that's fine, then you can go" 

"So if I don't sign this, then we don't have sex?" 

"No James, that is the idea of a contract" 

"This is blackmail" 

"No James, its a contract, it's all above board" 

"Why?" James picked up the contract and sighed "Why do we need this?" 

"Because James" he stepped close, his lips a few centimetres from his own "I want to fuck you and I want to do it in ways that will completely blow your mind time and time again" James swallowed hard "but I want it on my terms, every single time" 

"So it's all about what you want?" 

"Yeah, pretty much" Liam leant further in and their lips were close to touching "but you would love every, single, second" the breaks in his speech almost pushed James over the edge and he leant towards his lips. Liam stepped back and held out a pen "Sign it James" 

"You know what, fine, fine I will sign it" James snatched the pen 

"I knew you would come round to my way of thinking" 

"Or not thinking at all" he slammed the pen down and moved into Liam's lips, the kiss was very brief and Liam stepped back "Shall we go upstairs?" he asked 

"Nah, number four" Liam pointed to the contract "participate in sexual relations at least four times a week, when required" 

"I don't follow?"

"You are not required right now"

"You can't be serious?"

"I am" Liam walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer "See ya James"

"Provide a high sexual experience" James pointed to the contract "Looks like you are in breach of contract"

"I haven't signed yet"

"I am not playing your games anymore" James headed over and out of the door.

...

James was frustrated from his earlier conversation with Liam, he had a way of getting under his skin and he hated him for it but he was craving him too, he couldn't believe Liam had convinced him to sign away his dignity, his control, his sex life but that man had a hold over him like no one had before. There was a knock on the door, James chose to ignore it, it was most probably some school leach for Juliet. The second knock frustrated him but still he refused to move from his sofa, then the bell started ringing, a constant drone, through his home and straight through his head. Standing up he marched over "This is disturbing the peace" he shouted as he opened the door. "Liam, what are you doing here?" 

"I have something for you" he unzipped his coat and produced the envelope "here" he handed it to him 

"More ludicrous suggestions?" 

"No" Liam replied as James pulled the contract out "it's just signed now". Liam pushed him inside and kicked the front door closed, before pulling him into an embrace. 

"You have some serious issues" James spoke as he pushed Liam back "I think you need therapy" 

"Rip it up then" 

"What?" 

"The contract, rip it up and I will be on my merry way" he took the contract from him and put it back in the envelope "Or we can go to bed?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned this chapter is graphic in places. Thank you. Hope you enjoy it 😊

"I bet you were wondering if you would ever get me in here again" Liam walked purposely round the room and glanced over his shoulder towards James and smirked at him as he opened his wardrobe and began to snoop inside. "Nice tie". He pulled out a silky black and red stripped tie and turned to face James who was still stood by the door. 

"You are a real piece of work" 

"Am I?" 

"You have no intention of anything happening between us do you?" he walked towards him "this is all just a sadistic way of getting back at me for what happened with John-Paul. I want you to leave now" 

"Really?" he asked in his disbelieving tone 

"Yes really Liam" James spoke. 

Liam pushed him back and onto the bed. He looked him straight in the eye and James watched him play with the silk of the tie, he stepped close and a wicked grin emerged "You sure you want me to go?" 

Liam gripped James' jumper and pulled it off in one swift motion and his lips moved onto his, his tongue was in his mouth instantly, gently massaging his own, James fought for control, to no success. Liam withdrew and gestured up the bed" Best make yourself comfortable" he pulled the tie between his hands and it made a snapping sound 

"What are you going to do with that?" 

"Have some fun James". He shifted up the bed and Liam moved onto the bed and into James' lips, the kiss was intense, the more pressure Liam applied the more the tingling in James' underwear became apparent. Liam pulled back and moved down his body, starting just bellow his bellybutton he gently rolled his tongue up his body, over each nipple in turn before up the left side of his neck, he moved to kiss his ear and blew gently before whispering "Show time" he pulled both his arms up and twisted them with the tie and attached him to the headboard. James pulled at the knot and realised he was going no where.

He kissed his lips, it was gentle and it took James by surprise, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms round his lover and hold him close, he pulled against his restraint and Liam laughed against his lips "Mmmm, nice try" he whispered, he undid James trousers and pulled them down, his excitement was clear through his underwear and Liam moved back up and into his lips. 

He withdrew after a few moments and pulled his own top off, James had his eyes fixed on the mans body, if nothing else, his chest was mind blowing. He moved his hand up James' leg and into the bottom of his underwear, he squeezed him and began to play with his erection. James groaned and Liam couldn't help but watch his features as he played with him. 

He pulled his hand out and removed his underwear, Liam stood up from the bed and grinned before moving his hand to play with him further, he moved his hand slowly up and down him and James bit hard onto his lip "Liam" he panted, as he pulled hard against the tie and the man laughed as he gazed into his eyes "Stop teasing me" 

"But its so much fun James and you love being out of control" he dropped down to his knees and grinned "and I love to feel you squirm" he moved his mouth round his erection and sucked hard on him, feeling him twitch inside him. 

James groaned uncontrollably, this was driving him insane, part of him wondered why on earth he had agreed to this but he knew he would do anything to be in this position with Liam. The man withdrew and wiped his mouth, he had a knowing glint to his face and James knew he was about to blow his mind. 

He moved to James' bedside table and took out a tube that he knew all to well would be there and squirted a large amount onto his fingers and moved back level with James, he pulled him onto his side and lifted his leg over his shoulder, pushing his fingers inside him, James squirmed, it wasn't something he had experienced often, in fact only ever with Liam had he not taken control and been in the other man's position. Liam pushed in and out for a few moments before removing his finger and pushing his penis inside him. Both men groaned and he began to thrust in and out of him, slowly at first and increasing his speed gradually, he moved his hand and played with James' erection once again, James couldn't control himself any longer and released over his hand. Liam released inside him soon after and James groaned as he withdrew. Liam leant up and untied the man before leaning into his lips and kissing him passionately.   
... 

Liam had left soon after and James felt disappointed, he couldn't understand why, he had satisfied him in ways no other man could of but deep down in the pit of his stomach, he missed him, as much as he wanted to believe he hated him, it just wasn't true. He had showered, dressed, attempted to eat and then decided he had to go to the club, he needed to see Liam again. Once inside he couldn't see Liam anywhere and he was filled with disappointment, he hated the impact this man was having on him. He ordered his drink and one for Liam before he sat onto a bar stool, he looked round once again, the club was fairly empty and he waved the barmaid over again "Is Mr Donovan working this evening?" he asked 

"Yeah, he is in his office" she replied "Would you like me to get him?" 

"No" he answered quickly "Thank you". He waited until she was distracted with a customer and pushed from the bar stool and slipped out of the club and towards the office. The door was open and he glanced in at the man sat at his computer "Evening" James spoke 

"James, what do you want?" 

"Just stopped in for a drink, I got you one" he replied before walking over towards him and handing him the drink "I thought you might thank a brief distraction" 

"Oh yeah" Liam replied before taking the drink and sipping the glass of wine "But a distraction with you won't be brief James" 

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about" James smirked and Liam took his drink and placed them both to the desk before standing up 

"Is that right?" he asked before leaning into his lips and kissing him gently. He withdrew after a few minutes "I do however have to work" he sat back down and took a sip of his drink. He looked James in the eye and ran his hand up his leg "Why don't you go home and I will come round when I am done here?" 

"And what if I am busy then?" 

"You won't be" he moved his hand back to his laptop and James stood up and took his drink and headed to the door, he turned back to face him 

"This how it's going to be?" 

"What?" Liam asked 

"You say jump and I say how high?" 

"Read the contract James" Liam smiled as he rose to his feet and moved towards him "For a highly intelligent man you can be very dense" 

"Excuse me?". Liam moved into his lips and kissed him, his tongue massaging his own. He moved his hand to James trousers and quickly undid them, slipping his hand inside. James quickly felt his excitement and his erection began to grow by the second. Liam withdrew from his lips and dropped to his knees and pulled James' trousers down slightly to release him, he took him into his mouth and sucked him eagerly, rolling his tongue up and down him. He continued for several minutes until James could take it no longer and released his creamy liquid into his mouth. 

Liam stood up and wiped his mouth "Got what you came for?" he grinned and James panted as he moved into his lips, as soon as they touched Liam stood back "I have work to do, see you tonight James" he winked at him before walking back over to his desk and sitting down.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter obviously has no adult themes but once the story gets going it will, hope you enjoyed reading😊. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
